percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Half Luke, Half Me
(Read Whispers in the Dark first!) Thalia finds out that she is going to have Luke's baby. There's a chapter for every month. Rated for suggestive themes and pregnancy. Chapter One Ok, I'll admit it. When I first saw the little blue cross, I screamed. Because that meant I was pregnant. With his kid. Chiron and Annabeth came running over immediately. "Are you ok?!" gasped Annabeth. Wordlessly, I held up the little stick. "Is...that a positive pregnancy test?" I rolled my eyes and nodded. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Chiron finally spoke up. "Who's the father?" he asked. "Who do you think it is?" I sneered. Suddenly, Annabeth looked like she was going to pee her pants. "Tha...lia..." she panted. "It's...it's not L-L-Luke...is it?" "No, it's Ronald McDonald," I replied sarcastically. "Duh, of course it's Luke's baby!" I honestly couldn't believe this was seriously happening. First Luke comes back, insisting that he's sorry and reformed and all that and he wants to apologize to his friends. Then after living together for four whole months, he just runs off. And now...this? It was almost too much to bear. For the first time in at least...seven or eight years, Thalia Serena Grace started to cry. "I have to get an abortion before everyone finds out," I blubbered. "No, Thal!" Annabeth screamed. "You can't do that! You can't kill it!" "Why not?" "Because it's a baby! Your baby!" I ran away and locked myself in the Zeus cabin. People knocked on my door, asking what was wrong, but I pretended I wasn't in there. I pulled up my shirt and touched my tummy. I could feel a little bump there, though it was hardly noticable. Next to my hand, inside my body, was Luke Castellan's son or daughter. I wasn't sure what to feel - love or disgust. I cried myself to sleep that night. I had a beautiful dream. I was in a house with a child. A child about two or three years old. I couldn't see its face; I couldn't even tell if it was a boy or a girl. And yet I loved this stranger child. I wanted to protect it. And when the child took my hand and giggled, I got a warm feeling in my heart. I loved this child. I would give anything in the world for it. "Mommy..." a chidlike voice said. "I love you so much. Why do you want to have an abortion? Why do you want to kill me?" It really broke my heart. Then I woke up. I realized that the childlike voice had been Luke's baby. My baby had sent me a dream from within me. It wasn't the kid's fault. He or she didn't choose his or her mother and father, just like I didn't choose mine. I loved this child. I wanted him or her. This child, Luke's child, was a part of me, just like my heart or my brain. Sure, Luke was the father, but half of this baby was still my flesh and blood. I reached down, pulled my pajama top up, and patted the baby bump. "I love you," I cooed. "My little Luke." (A/N: Aww, that's so cute!) Category:Thalia Category:Luke Category:Romance Category:Original Character Category:PG-13 Rated Story Category:Drama Category:Pregnancy Category:Sparrowsong